The present invention relates to a lever type connector which implements the fitting of a pair of male and female connector parts by making use of a low insertion force.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-359028 A discloses a lever type connector, which includes, as is shown in FIG. 8, a male housing 501, a lever 503 rotatable with respect to the male housing 501, a connecting portion 505 for connecting the lever 503 to the male housing 501, and a female housing 507 in which the male housing 501 is fitted for accommodation therein. The connecting portion 505 includes a projecting portion 509 which is provided on the male housing 501 and an engagement hole 511 which is provided in the lever 503 so as to be brought into engagement with the projecting portion 509 and which is formed to extend long towards one side of the lever 503 with respect to the projecting portion 509. The lever 503 is allowed to be displaced to an opposite position to a fitting position in such a state that the male and female housings 501, 507 are fitted together in a normal condition.
In this lever type connector 500, the lever 503 is displaced to the other side of the lever 503 to the fitting position where the male and female housings are fitted together in the normal condition. This configuration solves the problem inherent in a conventional lever type connector that the force pressing down directly the male housing 501 lacks a force corresponding to the component force acting in a direction which intersects the male housing 501 in the vertical direction.